


Love can be so loud

by River_Sushi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autistic Zuko (Avatar), Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of Past Abuse, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Sushi/pseuds/River_Sushi
Summary: Zuko didn't like parties. Parties were loud and there was always too much light and too much people that he didn't know. He couldn't focus and everything was so loud. But they're was something that could be louder.
Relationships: Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Love can be so loud

It was so loud and everything was so bright it was hurting his ears and his eyes, he could even hear the loud music and see the flashes of light by his left side. He should have never come to the party bu he wanted to surprise Sokka by coming, he knew Sokka liked parties and he knew that Sokka liked him so he thought that being here with him at the party would be nice. But Zuko didn't like parties. Parties were loud and there was always too much light and too much people that he didn't know. He knew that Katara came with her brother and that Aang came too with his girlfriend, he also knew that Toph has brought Suki with her because 'I need someone to protect me Suki ! I'm just a poor blind girl after all ! ' even tough everyone knew that she didn't need any protection.  
So Zuko was here, at the party, in a corner with too much noises in his ears. He forgot about looking for someone he knew and was focused about not having a meltdown here. People would hate him if he has a meltdown in public, his friend would hate him, Sokka would hate him. He couldn't focus anymore and everything was blurry, he could only think of his childhood and how his dad would treat him after a meltdown, he would only scream and make it worse and then everything went louder and louder and louder. 

Sokka didn't have much friends really, Aang, Toph and Suki (Katara didn't count, she was his sister). But he knew a lot of people and everyone knew he was a nice guy. And just now, someone saw Sokka and came to tell him that Zuko was here, well it was more of a 'the guy you hang out a lot is here I think' than a clear information but it was enough for Sokka to panic and run to where Zuko 'probably' was. He was chatting with Toph and someone else he didn't knew but they both understood that Zuko was more important than the conversation, and he knew that Toph would be okay alone. He was sitting in a corner, knees pulled to himself and hands covering hir ears and grabbing at his hair. He was so tensed and the way he was pulling at his scalp was painful to see, he was hiding his face in his knees but Sokka was almost sure that he was crying. He needed to get him out of here so he could calm down but touching Zuko wasn't a good idea right know, he was too overwhelmed. Sokka slowly kneeled down and called Zuko, he tried to call him softly but the music was too loud so he had to speak louder, even if he didn't want to bring more stress to Zuko, he had no choice. 

« Zuko ! » he heard over the muffled sound of the music. Oh no. He was in so much trouble. That's always how it started, he had to get his attention by screaming his name over and over and then he would get punished for not acting well. « Zuko please look at me.. ». No, something was wrong.. He never had a woice that gentle and he never said please, Zuko gently lifted his head and saw Sokka kneeling in font of him, not too close to him and lefting him have his space. « Zuko please do you hear me ? We need to go outside, you can take my hand. » Zuko caught a glimp of his face and then went back to looking to the ground while nooding. He put one of his hand in front of him and closed his eyes back again, it was too bright, but Sokka said he would help, and Sokka always helped, so he trusted him. He felt him take his hand and being slowly lift to his feet, he kept his right hand on his ear and let himsel being guided by Sokka. A few minutes later, he felt cold air on his cheeks and a soft hand on his shoulder « You can open your eyes now, but you don't have too okay ? We are gonna get in the car and get home. We can rest at home okay ? », a few seconds later, Zuko nooded but kept his eyes closed and found himself in a car a few minutes later. The ride to their appartement was quick and silent but it was nice and halfway trough the ride Zuko could open his eyes and look at Sokka while he drove ; it was always nice to look at him and Sokka already told him he didn't mind. The car then stopped and Sokka turned to smile at him « Do you feel better ? », the black haired passenger nodded again and tried to put on a small smile. Sokka was always nice with him, he didn't wait for him to talk and knew Zuko went non-verbal after a meltdown.

After Sokka helped Zuko get into their shared home, he sat down on the couch and waited for his boyfriend to bring him some soft clothes to sleep into. Sokka chosed the softest t-shirt and pants he could find to bring to his partner and brought them to him after changing himself into some pajamas. When he got back, Zuko was fumbling with his hair and boucing his right leg, he looked very tired and his eyes were still puffy from crying earlier. Sokka came to Zuko with the clothes in his hands and sat next to him on the couch, his partner looked stressed but he waited until he talked to not push him, that was part of their routine. « Too much hair, cut my hair. » he finally said with a small voice, he was still fumbling with his scalp and started to pull on some strands of his long hair, his hair was too much after the meltdown but Sokka knew that Zuko would be furious later if he cut it. « How about I pull it up for you instead ? If you still want to cut it tommorow I'll do it okay ? » he responded while pulling a hair tie from his own hair, letting it loose. He waited for Zuko to nod and turn around before he started to pull his hair into a bun, keeping it away from his neck and face.  
« Here you go.. », his laid back on the couch next to his boyfriend, Zuko quickly changed into the soft sleepwear Sokka brought him and went back to staying still. Everything was quiet but the silence was nice and a few minutes later, while Sokka was looking trough the window, he felt something (well, someone) falling onto his shoulder. He turned his head to saw that Zuko had come closer to him and that he was now resting his head on sokka's shoulder, the way Zuko was yawning was criminally cute but he knew that after his breakdown, he would want to have proper rest and not wake up with his neck all broken after napping on Sokka's shoulder, but it was nice knowing that Zuko was feeling well enough for some physical touch. « Hey Zuko, buddy. » he said while shaking his shoulder lightly « we should go in bed, it's kinda late and we're bot tired ». Zuko didn't make any move to wake up and just fell into Sokka's lap like a giant cuddly cat, the later sighed and looked at the boy in his lap with a big smile up his face. Even if his boyfriend was currently laying in his lape, it wouldn't stop Sokka, the responsible boyfriend he is, from putting both of them into bed. He brought his arms under Zuko's knees and shoulders and lift him up, the black haired teenager put his arms around Sokka's shoulder and hid his face in his neck to quietly laugh. A few seconds later, just enough time to get into their shared bedroom, they were both in bed, on their side and watching each other like the lovely doveys™ they were. It was dark in the room and they could barely see each other's faces but at that moment, they didn't care and they didn't need light to know that the other was smiling. It was so nice laying here, just two tired souls taking care of each other in the warmth of the silence. Zuko was the first one to put his arms around Sokka and the later did the same a few seconds, soft black hair tickling his cheek as Zuko buried his face into his neck. Their breathing was starting to slow down as they both fell into sleep, the only thing breaking the silence was their breathing and the sounds of the city outside. Just before they blacked out, a soft sentence broke the quiet, and it was soft but loaded with so much love that it echoed loud into the room. « Thank you. ».

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy fellow people ! It's the first fic I am writing ever and english isn't my first language. But I just wanted to write something self indulgent and just have fun ^^ So thank you for reading !


End file.
